sweet reunion
by Don Lyma
Summary: 2 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menahan gejolak rindu, kata hati memang tak bisa di bohongi ... hanya kata "Aishiteru" yang dapat menjelaskan semuanya ...


**One Piece**

**Disclaimer : Eichiro Oda**

**Pair : Zoro x Robin**

**Author : Mr. Lyma**

Tentu saja fic ini agak gaje, aneh, dsb hahaha jadi review nya sangat di butuhkan, biar kedepannya lebih baik lagi

Hope u enjoy it …

SALAM ONE PIECE

Synopsis :

Setelah melihat pesan dari kapten mereka Luffy, semua kru topi jerami berlatih keras di tempat mereka terdampar akibat jurus tapak beruang salah seorang shichibukai Bartolomew Kuma (Kuma bekerja untuk pasukan revolusi yang dipimpin oleh ayah luffy monkey d. dragon, sudah tugasnya pula untuk melindungi luffy dan nakamanya dari admiral Kizaru yang saat itu bertarung melawan mereka di pulau shabondy). Beruntungnya mereka semua terdampar di tempat yang sesuai untuk mengembangkan kemampuan mereka masing – masing. Seperti contohnya Zoro yang terdampar dekat kastil pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia "Taka No Me Mihawk" yang kemudian melatihnya menjadi seorang ahli pedang, sementara robin terdampar di daerah yang di huni oleh pasukan revolusi, sehingga ia dapat beretemu dengan dragon (ayah luffy) yang juga merupakan pemimpin pasukan revolusi dan juga arkeolog senior.

….

Dua tahun tak terasa berlalu, sudah saatnya mereka kembali berkumpul di pulau shabondy. Rayleigh telah menunggu mereka di sana … seperti biasa si pendekar Pedang yang selalu tepat waktu tiba pertama, dan langsung menuju ke tempat Rayleigh

" kau yang paling pertama tiba zoro " sambut Rayleigh gembira …

" hhmmm … mereka semua memang tak pernah berubah " jawab soro dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya

_Bagaimana mereka sekarang ya ? kira – kira dia sendiri bagaimana ya ?_ gumamnya dalam hati sembari wajahnya bersemu merah …

"kau baik-baik saja Zoro ? " Tanya shakky penasaran melihat raut wajahnya yang tiba – tiba memerah

"aaahhh … aku baik baik saja shakky" jawabnya datar ….

_TUNGGU ! kenapa aku harus repot repot memikirkan dia, dia itu kan berbahaya, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mengawasimu Nico Robin, takkan ku boarkan kau membahayakan nyawa teman – teman ku _Gumam zoro, seakan ingin mengubur perasaan ganjil yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini ….

Sementara itu di pelabuhan Shabondy nico robin yang baru saja tiba setelah di antar pasukan revolusi ….

_Hhnn teman teman aku datang, aku harap aku yang terakhir datang agar segera bertemu kalian semua _gumam robin sambil menyungging kan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

_Bagaimana dia sekarang ya, aku penasaran ingin segera melihatnya _gumam robin yang tanpa sadar sudah membuat wajahnya merah merona. Entah kapan perasaan itu muncul, tapi ia tak ingin persaan itu sirnah dari dalah hatinya ….

Tapi …

_ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN ia tak pernah mempercayai ku, ia memang pernah menolong ku, tapi hingga saat ini ia selalu menatap ku tajam penuh kewaspadaan , hal itu takkan mungking terjadi, tatapan dingin dan tajam Roronoa Zoro takkan pernah lepas dari ku, 'hal itu' hanya mimpi semata _gumamnya lagi seakan merasa kecewa ….

" hai … shaky-san " sapa robin hangat saaat mengunjungi bar shaky

" wahh robin, kau yang kedua tiba, si pendekar pedang itu juga sudah tiba beberapa jam yang lalu … ia sedang bersama hachi jalan – jalan ke tempat sunny bersandar, kalau rayleigh sedang pergi memancing " jawab shaky santai

_Jadi dia sudah tiba ? _jantungnya tiba – tiba berdegup kencang, wajahnya berubah merona, tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikannya dari hadapan shaky ….

robin terkejut sekaligus senang, betapa tidak, laki – laki yang ingin ia lihat setelah 2 tahun berpisah, ternyata sudah ada bersamanya di pulau shabondy

" bagaimana dengan yang lain shaky-san ? " Tanya robin lagi penasaran

"aahh, sepertinya belum ada tanda – tanda kemunculan mereka …. " jawab shakky

" wah robin, kau juga sudah tiba ya … " sapa hachi si manusia ikan teman kru topi jerami

" hai .. hachi …. Aku juga baru saja tiba, ku kira kau bersama zoro ? " Tanya robin penasaran

"aahh kalo soal itu, zoro katanya ingin tinggal menjaga sunny, selagi menunggu nakama yang lain tiba " jawab hachi santai

" oh, ya aku harus ke sunny, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan buku buku di perpustakaan, sampai nanti semuanya " sahut robin sembari tersenyum lembut …..

" ya baik lah .. robin sampai nanti … " jawab shaky dengan senyum

Pulau shabondy tidak banyak berubah sejak dua tahun lalu kru topi jerami datang ke pulau ini, hanya saja ia belum bertemu dengan kru yang lainnya, …

_Semoga saja ia masih ada di sana _gumamnya dalam hati dengan jantung yang berdebar tak menentu …

Robin pun bergegas menuju tempat sunny bersandar, perjalanan sekitar 15 menit dari bar shaky ke tempat sunny bersandar….

_Akhirnya sampai juga …_ gumam nya saat sampai di tempat bersandar thousand sunny, kapal bajak lau topi jerami ….

…..

Saat menaiki kapal itu, dia melihat sesosok pria yang bertubuh kekar berambut hijau, dengan pakaian berwarna hijau gelap dan 3 pedangnya yang sedak ia peluk untuk menemani tidurnya, sedang tertidur di bawah tiang utama dilindungi oleh bayangan tiang tersebut …

Robin mencoba mendekat dan memang benar dialah zoro, lelaki yang selalu menghiasi mimpi robin saat berada di tempat dragon selama 2 tahun ….

Ia memang sedikit berubah, dengan rambut yang agak panjang, dan bekas luka sayatan di mata kirinya, awalnya robin terkejut saat melihat wajah zoro dengan luka di matanya, namun setelah ia memperhatikannya dengan baik … ternyata luka itu membuat zoro kian mempesona di mata robin

_Apakah ia sudah bisa mempercayaiku ? _gumam robin resah …

Ia tahu ia tak seharusnya berada di dekat zoro … lelaki itu adalah orang yang tidak percaya pada robin walau pada saat mereka berada di skypiea, ia menyelamatkan robin dari serangan petir enel ….

Hati robin tidak sanggup lagi menahan rindu nya kepada pemuda itu, walau ia tahu ada jurang pemisah yang begitu sulit untuk dilewati ya, itulah KETIDAK PERCAYAAN …

Robin menumbuhkan tangan di sisi zoro untuk membelai rambut hijau zoro, ia tahu ia tak boleh melakukannya tapi dorongan kuat kata hatinya membuat ia berlaku demikian ….

Selagia sik membelai rambut zoro dengan tangan – tangan nya .. tiba – tiba saja …

STAK !

Suara tangan zoro yang memegang pergelangan robin sehingga membuat tangan tangan pelsunya yang tadi membelai zoro menghilang …

" apa maumu ? " Tanya zoro dengan nada datar dan tatapan tajam nya yang penuh rasa ketidak percayaan kepada robin

_Ku mohon jangan menatap ku seperti itu …_ gumam robin dalam hatinya sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari zoro ….

" aa .. aku hanya … apakah kau masih tidak percaya padaku kenshi-san ? " Tanya robin dengan nada sedikit kecewa

_Wajahnya memang semakin cantik dengan rambut yang semakin panjang tak berponi di tambah aksesoris kacamatanya,dan tubuh yang ideal … ia bagaikan putri dari khayangan _gumam zoro walau harus tetap bersandiwara dengan tatapan tajamnya ….

" berikan aku alasan untuk mempercayai mu ? "

Robin hanya bisa terpaku mendengar perkataan itu, dugaannya memang benar bahwa zoro takkan mempercayainya walau sudah 2 tahun berpisah …

Hatinya menjerit sakit saat mendengar pertanyaan itu … namun ia tetap menyembunyikannya di balik raut wajahnya yang datar datar saja ….

"ku hitung sampai 3, jika kau tak mampu memberiku alasan untuk belaian mu tadi, jangan harap aku akan mempercayai mu … " jawab zoro tegas dengan nada datar, sembari bangkit untuk berdiri ….

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? entah kapan perasaan itu muncul dalam hati ku …. Namun satu satunya alasan ku adalah aku mencintainya …_ _aku tak ingin berpisah darinya lagi, aku memang bertambah kuat,bahkan mungkin aku adalah salah satu wanita terkuat di dunia ini… namun aku juga seorang wanita yang butuh kasih sayang dari pria yang aku cintai …._

Mata robin mulai berkaca … kaca …

" tiga …. Dua …. " Hitungan zoro pun terhenti saat robin beranjak berdiri …

" AKU MENCINTAI MU KENSHI-SAN" teriak robin penuh emosi dengan wajah tertunduk kebawah ,serta air mata yang mengucur dari mata coklatnya yang indah seperti ketika ia di ambil kembali dari CP9 saat mereka berada di eines lobby ….

…

_Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku sudah siap dengan resikonya_ gumam robin dalam hatinya sedih …. ia tahu bahwa ia pernah mencoba membunuh zoro dan kru yang lain saat bekerja bersama baroque works … tapi itu hanya masa lalu … sekarang ia bahagia bersama kru topi jerami, apalagi bersama pendekar pedang aliran santoryu itu ….

Dengan tatapan tajamnya saja, robin sudah tersipu malu, apa lagi jika di tatap penuh kehangatan … tentu saja hidupnya akan menjadi semakin indah …

_Hanya mimpi ku saja yang mengizinkan aku untuk bersama kenshi-san _gumamnya penuh kekecewaan dan kesedihan …

…

Namun tiba – tiba ada sesosok tangan yang mendekat merangkul pinggangnya lalu kemudian membelai lembut pipinya lalu menariknya kuat kedalam dekapan hangat… ya dialah roronoa zoro, pria yang selalu mengisi mimpi indah nico robin …..

Dekapan hangat zoro serta kecupan kuat dan kasar tetapi hangat dan mesra zoro tentu saja membuat robin kaget dan diselimuti rasa bahagia ….

" aku juga mencintai mu nico robin " jawab zoro dengan senyum hangat di wajanya …

" kumohon jangan pernah lagi terpisah dari ku, itu hanya membuat hari – hari ku kian sulit " sambung zoro sambil menyeka air mata di pipi robin dan diakhiri kecupan ringan di bibir wanita yang ia cintai itu ….

" tentu zoro, kau juga tak boleh terpisah lagi dariku, hari – hari ku hampa tanpa mu" jawab robin penuh kemesraan sambil menggeliat mesra dalam pelukan hangat zoro, apa lagi ini peratama kalinya ia memanggil pendekar pedang itu dengan namanya sendiri ….

" tentu saja robin, aku janji " jawab zoro dengan mesra

" sebaiknya kau mulai menceritakan latihan mu selama 2 tahun ini zoro … aku penasaran " Tanya robin mesra

" tidak sebelum kau menceritakan kisah mu selama 2 tahun belakangan ini "

"hhmm … baiklah zoro, aku yang akan bercerita duluan " jawab robin penuh senyum dan wajah bersemu merah sembari melepas dekapannya dan mereka memulai cerita mereka sambil duduk bermesraan di dek rumput sambil menikmati matahari terbenam yang indah ….

" apa kau ingin memberitahu mereka (kru topi jerami) tentang hal ini robin ? " Tanya zoro santai

" sedikit rahasia kurasa tak apa –apa zoro " jawab robin manis sembari member kecupan ringan pada zoro …

" baiklah jika itu mau mu …. bidadari ku " jawab zoro dengan senyuman di wajahnya …

Sontak membuat wajah robin merah merona mendengar ucapan zoro tersebut …. Lalu kemudian robin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh si pendekar pedang lalu melanjutkan kisah mereka ….

Tatapan tajam penuh ketidakpercayaan sang co-captain kepada si nona arkeolog pun berubah semenjak hari itu, diganti tatapan mesra penuh kasih sayang antara kedua insan muda yang tengah di mabuk asmara itu …. Yang sayangnya belum di ketahui oleh kru tpoi jerami yang lain ….

Jika mereka tahu, ini akan menjadi kabar yang sangat menggembirakan

#kecuali untuk sanji hahahaha

Demikian fic nya, mohon maaf kalo gaje … mohon review nya ya, biar gaje nya dikit – dikit bisa hilang hehehehe :D

SALAM ONE PIECE


End file.
